Re-Post Truth or Dare? I'm Normal!
by kyung064
Summary: Siapa yang asing dengan permainan Truth or Dare? tapi bagi Lay, permainan konyol itu menyimpan sesuatu... ya sesuatu. EXO SuLay couple, Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** .Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Truth or Dare? I'm Normal!

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! LESTARIKAN SULAY! Hapuskan crack pair tentang Lay dan Suho._.v mianhae belum ngelanjutin Boss! Hehe aku kasih ff baru :D**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064. wordpress. com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"AKU SELALU DIAM! TAPI KALAU SUDAH SEPERTI INI NAMANYA KETERLALUAN TAHU!"

Hening..

Suho menutup telinga meski dalam hati menyetujui teriakan itu, Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan menutup kembali deretan gigi berharganya, Sehun masih nyengir tanpa dosa, Luhan memukul kepala Sehun, Kyungsoo masih memasak ditemani Kai yang mengacaukannya, Chen dan Xiumin belum pulang dari belanja, Baekhyun hanya pergi pura-pura tidak tahu, hanya Kris dan Tao yang masih setia dengan tayangan TV mereka.

"Ups.." gumam Chanyeol. "BUKA ATAU TIDAK?!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi, biasanya suara lembut itu hanya berbicara dengan nada datar dan pelan, tapi kali ini nadanya naik beberapa oktaf. "Tidak! Ayolah _hyung, _hanya kalian saja yang masih belum jadian. Aku tidak akan membuka pintu kamar sampai kalian jadian!"

"_Maknae!_" tegur Luhan, ia merasa Sehun sudah keterlaluan. "SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK SEPERTI KALIAN! AISH, KURUNG SAJA AKU DAN SUHO DI SINI SELAMA YANG KALIAN MAU AKU TIDAK BAKAL BERPACARAN DENGANNYA!" teriak suara tadi.

"Lay _gege_ ngomong apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol polos, kunci kamar Lay dan Suho masih ada di tangannya.

Krik..

Suasana hening kembali, membiarkan Sehun dan Chanyeol mencerna kata-kata Lay. Salahkan Lay yang baru saja berteriak dua bahasa, saking kesalnya, lelaki dengan julukan 'Pangeran Changsha' itu memaki-maki dalam bahasa Korea yang bercampur Mandarin. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menganggap ucapan itu angin lalu –atau bahasa alien.

"Kalian dimaki-maki tahu.." Kris ikut menanggapi. "Aku tau _duizhang, _tidak ada orang yang bicara dengan nada seperti itu untuk memuji orang. Contohnya tidak mungkin orang memujimu 'SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG KAU TAMPAN HAH? AISH AKU blablabla..' gunakan otakmu lain kali hehe." Kris sudah berniat melempar sandal tidurnya kalau tidak ditahan Tao, ia hanya mengurut kening sebal. Kalau kadar kejahilan Sehun tinggi orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah pasti menjadi korban.

"Sudahlah Hunnie, bebaskan saja mereka. Kau mau besok dijadikan bahan utama nasi goreng Lay huh?" perintah Luhan, ia angkat tangan. Meski Sehun adalah kekasihnya tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tahu kan bagaimana pola pikir anak-anak? "Sudahlah _baby _Han, nanti juga kalau lelah Lay _gege _bakal tidur. Biarkan saja mereka tidur seperti ini malam ini, lagipula besok kan kita bakal berangkat pagi untuk berlibur? Nah sekarang, kita bisa tidur berdua hehe."

Chanyeol menggetok kepala Sehun, ternyata ada udang di balik batu. Alasannya mengurung Lay dengan Suho hanya karena ia ingin untuk tidur berdua dengan Luhan, "Dasar anak-anak." Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng.

.

"Mereka keterlaluan aish.." Lay masih menatap pintu _hopeless, _ia yakin bakal menetap di kamar itu. "Sudahlah Yi Xing, kau tidur saja. Atau besok kau mungkin bangun dengan kantung mata yang menghitam." Nasihat Suho, agak jengah melihat Lay yang tumben-tumbennya jadi atraktif.

"Mereka anak badung, _gay _sih _gay _tapi jangan ajak-ajak orang!" Suho terkekeh, "Jadi kau yakin kau normal?" tanya Suho iseng, Lay buru-buru men_death glare _lelaki itu. "Tentu saja!" jawab Lay yakin.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah apa maumu _lelaki normal, _yang jelas bisakah kau tidur sekarang Yi Xing? Aku bisa tuli mendengar teriakanmu hari ini, aku tadi berharap lepas dari Sehun malam ini dan tidur sekamar denganmu maka aku bakal mendapat ketenangan yang jarang kudapatkan, nyatanya kau malah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas."

"Salahkan mereka saja, untuk apa sih mereka memaksa mengunci kita satu kamar. Mana mungkin kita bakal bersatu, hah!" Suho beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan aktifitasnya bermain ponsel sementara dan mematikan lampu tidur. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan, tidurlah Yi Xing.. selamat malam,"

"Malam, _hyung._" Ucap Lay lalu tidur dan membelakangi Suho. 'Aku tahu kau normal, tapi tidakkah kau tahu Yi Xing? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau.. aish kau ini bicara apa Suho?!' batin Suho lalu memilih memejamkan matanya.

. . .

"Kau yakin tidak mau bawa koper?" Lay menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Suho, sepertinya lelaki itu mulai melupakan hal menyebalkan yang dilakukan _anak-anak_nya semalam. "Tas MCM-mu tidak bakal muat Yi Xing." Suho menunjuk tas MCM berwarna ungu yang sedang dipegang Lay. "Muat kok, bawaanku tidak banyak _hyung._"

"Yakin? Tidak mau bergabung denganku? Maksudnya aku memang tidak bawa koper dorong, tapi koper jinjingku berkapasitas lebih banyak." Lay masih tetap menggeleng, "Kita Cuma main ski _hyung, _bukannya pindah ke luar negeri." Suho hanya mengendikkan bahunya, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Klek..

"Oh pintunya terbuka, ternyata Sehun sudah membuka kuncinya." Mata Lay langsung berbinar begitu Suho bicara. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan, menatap Kyungsoo yang menyediakan makanan bersama Xiumin. Mereka terpaksa duduk berdua lagi mengingat hanya ada dua kursi kosong di antara Chen dan Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ah, _dui bu qi. _Kau tahulah apa yang terjadi sehingga aku tidak bisa membantumu menyiapkan sarapan." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sembari meletakkan makanan, "_Gwaenchana._" Mereka makan dalam tenang, suatu hal yang jarang ditemui pada member EXO.

**_At Sky arena_**

Salahkan _manager _EXO yang menjadwalkan mereka bermain Sky di tengah lebatnya salju seperti ini, dan salahkan juga pimpinan SM yang menjadwalkan hari libur mereka di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Karena ini musim dingin dan salju cukup lebat, tentu saja tempat terbaik untuk dituju adalah arena ski bukan? Aku tidak mungkin menjadwalkan kalian untuk berlibur ke pantai, nanti aku bisa dikejar-kejar _fans _karena menemani kalian berjemur di pantai di tengah-tengah hujan salju." Kata _manager _mereka kemarin.

Mereka menginap di sebuah hotel yang letaknya sekitar 3km dari pintu arena ski tersebut, jadi mereka harus berjalan kaki dari hotel tersebut. Karena van mereka diparkirkan cukup jauh dari hotel, tapi sepertinya member EXO tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Mendapat hari libur saja susah minta ampun, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan protes kan?

Lagi-lagi Lay sekamar dengan Suho, dan Lay pikir daripada harus ribut lagi dengan member lain ia menurut saja. Lagipula sekamar dengan Suho itu tidak berat kok, setidaknya ketika nanti ia lelah dan salah menentukan ranjang Suho tidak akan menendangnya seperti Luhan. Atau, setidaknya di pagi hari ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga untuk membangunkan Suho –yang tidak malas seperti Luhan- malah mungkin Suho yang akan membangunkannya.

"Dingin." Keluh Lay pelan, ia sudah memakai kaos tangan dan jaket tebalnya, ia bahkan sudah memakai topi yang melindungi telinganya. "Jangan ikut kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, jangan sampai sakit Yi Xing." Lay hanya tersenyum pada Suho, "Tidak aku hanya mengeluh kok." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Mereka pun keluar kamar dan berniat berangkat bersama-sama, tapi sepertinya ada kesepakatan tak tertulis di antara member EXO lain. Ketika Lay berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan dan Xiumin, baik Sehun maupun Chen buru-buru memisahkan mereka dari Lay. Ketika Suho mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, buru-buru Kai mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda sehingga lelaki imut itu mengabaikan Suho, mereka juga berusaha menjaga jarak dari Suho-Lay tetapi memberikan ruang lebar bagi kedua orang itu untuk berduaan.

"Dasar pasangan _lovey-dovey, _aku tidak tahu mengapa kita jadi tersingkir seperti ini." Suho menggeleng-geleng kesal, "Mereka pasti bersekongkol, astaga ini jadi sangat menyebalkan."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat bermain ski itu, setelah meminjam peralatan mereka memasuki area ski yang luas. Tidak banyak orang yang bermain di sana, karena _manager _sudah memesan tempat itu agar member EXO mendapatkan privasi mereka. Beberapa dari mereka langsung meluncur, tapi ada juga yang baru belajar.

"Aku tidak bisa main ski." Keluh Lay, ia jadi merasa bagai orang yang tersesat di antara pasangan yang bemesraan. Lihat saja Baekhyun-Chanyeol, Chen-Xiumin dan Sehun-Luhan sedang meluncur bersama-sama, Kris sedang mengajari Tao bermain ski begitupula Kai yang juga mengajari Kyungsoo. Sementara Suho? Entah ada di mana orang itu, Lay mengalihkan pandangan ternyata Suho sudah berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Dan Lay tertawa kecil ketika Kai menampilkan ekspresi 'Kyungsoo-_baby_-aku-cemburu-tahu!' Lay mendekat mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Suho-Kyungsoo. "Wah aku tidak tahu _hyung _pintar bermain ski, baiklah ajari aku ya _hyung!_" pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara cerianya.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengarahkan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu bisa bermain ski dengan baik. "Lay _hyung! _Kenapa tidak main?" tanya Kai, mungkin Kai lelah melihat Kyungsoo yang disabotase Suho. "Aku tidak bisa main," jawab Lay jujur, tiba-tiba Kai menjentikkan jarinya. "SEHUN-AH!" teriak Kai.

Sehun menoleh, Kai buru-buru lari dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun. Sehun menyeringai, "CHANYEOL _HYUNG!_" Sehun melambai-lambai, Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri Sehun. Mereka bertiga tertawa lalu dengan langkah besar buru-buru menghampiri Suho.

"YA! YA! YA! Mau apa kaliaann?" Suho kaget, Kyungsoo juga kaget, Kai-Sehun-Chanyeol masih menyeringai kejam, sementara Lay berdiri _awkward._ Ketiga orang paling tinggi di EXO-K itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Suho, membuat Suho terus meronta-ronta. _Member _menganiaya _leader, _seribu pelukan untuk Suho *eh.

"HYAA!" jerit mereka sambil membawa Suho mendekati Lay, dan setelah itu mereka melepaskan Suho **di atas tubuh Lay.**

Karena Lay yang masih tidak menyadari tindakan Kai-Chanyeol-Sehun, ia tidak kabur. Dan karena Suho tidak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik otomatis ia tidak bisa mempertahankan posisinya berdiri, ia tergelincir di atas salju dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Lay –bukan berarti ketiga anak nakal itu tidak berperan dalam insiden jatuhnya Suho ini sih-

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Di detik ketiga Suho baru sadar kalau ia menimpa tubuh Lay, dan sudut bibir mereka bersentuhan. "_O-Omo! Mian _Yi Xing!" Suho buru-buru bangkit, tapi tangan Lay menahan tubuh Suho. "Yak _hyung! _Rasakan ini!" Lay menggulingkan badan Suho sehingga ia yang ada di atas tubuh Suho lalu ia menggelitik tubuh Suho, Suho yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya membalik tubuh Lay lagi. Begitu seterusnya mereka berguling-guling sambil tertawa.

"Akhirnya tidak ada yang mengganggu kita lagi, orang tua itu harusnya bermain bersama orang tua. Bukannya mengganggu 'anak-anak' mereka." Kecam Kai, sedikit cemburu pada Suho. "Kau tega sekali mengatai mereka tua Kkamjong-ah." Chanyeol tertawa. "Kenyataannya seperti itu kan?"

Hari berjalan normal, Suho baru tahu kalau Lay tidak bisa bermain ski akhirnya berinisiatif mengajarinya. 91_lines _yang sangat akur bukan? Perlahan-lahan Lay mulai bisa meluncur di atas salju dengan Suho. "Kau mau meluncur dari atas? Kita bisa naik _lift _itu." Suho menunjuk _lift _yang berbentuk seperti ayunan, Lay mengangguk semangat. "Tapi kalau aku jatuh _hyung?_"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengeluh sebelum berusaha? Kalau kau jatuh tinggal jatuh kan? Haha bercanda, tenang kalau kau jatuh aku akan menangkapmu asal jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Mengerti?" Lay mengangguk sambil tersenyum, _leader _itu memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. 'Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku selalu dekat dengan _leader?'_ Lay bertanya dalam hati, ia ingat gosip Kray(Kris-Lay) yang membuat Tao menangis berhari-hari sehingga ia sendiri ikut pusing. 'Jatuh cinta pada Kris? Yang benar saja!' batinnya kesal.

"CIEEE yang nggak mau jauh-jauhan, deketan aja terus." Chen tertawa, Lay mencibir, Suho memutar bola matanya tanda malas menanggapi. Mereka pun naik _lift _yang biasa ada untuk mencapai tempat yang lebih tinggi itu, setelah waktunya pas Suho menarik Lay untuk turun meluncur.

Lay sempat menutup matanya sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tangan Suho menggenggam pergelangannya, ia tidak menyangka Suho menguasai ski dan bisa menyeimbangkan posisi meski harus memegangi Lay. "Yi Xing-ah, buka matamu. Ini menyenangkan kok, sungguh! Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu bermain ski lagi." Ucap Suho, Lay membuka matanya. Akhirnya mereka berakhir di bawah, memutuskan menjatuhkan diri mereka di salju yang lembut. "Huaahh dinginnya, tapi menyenangkan!" seru Lay, mereka pun bermain-main lagi.

. . .

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aish, ada di mana?" Lay bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia meraba-raba lehernya, kemudian mencari sesuatu di balik tumpukan baju-bajunya, kemudian ia juga mencari di dalam tasnya. Mereka memang menginap di hotel itu sehari, baru esok harinya pulang kembali. "Tidak mungkin hilang! Tadi pagi masih ada di leherku!"

"Kau cari apa Yi Xing?" tanya Suho, ia meletakkan kopi hangatnya di meja nakas. Malam-malam di tengah hujan salju, meminum kopi adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. "Kalungku _hyung! _Hilang, padahal kalung itu sangat berharga!" Lay masih mencari-cari kalung itu. "Kalung? Kalung apa? Dan berharga? Kau dapat dari Kris ya?" Suho bercanda, namun ia tidak menyangka respon yang diberikan Lay berupa tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Bukan _hyung, _kalung itu benar-benar berharga. Itu adalah kalung kenang-kenangan dari mantan kekasihku dulu," suara Lay menjadi lirih di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Suho berdeham kecil, ia ingat betapa Lay sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu. Mungkin hal itu juga salah satu faktor mengapa Lay tidak _dekat _dengan member EXO dan memandang mereka sebagai orang yang bisa dicintai sebagai kekasih.

Bagaimana Lay dengan berat hati harus menerima kekasihnya itu memutuskannya ketika ia memutuskan debutnya bersama EXO, bagaimana Lay sempat menangis dalam diam ketika kekasihnya masih sangat mencintainya dan menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarganya di China, bagaimana mereka masih sempat berkirim kabar melalui jejaring sosial. Lay masih belum bisa menerima semua itu hingga saat ini, belum bisa mengenyahkan gadis itu dari hatinya.

"Argh!" Lay menggeram, lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Suho memandangnya prihatin, _donsaeng _yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya itu terlihat menyedihkan. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Lay kerap kali melupakan hal-hal yang telah ia lakukan, Suho mendekati Lay. "Aku akan membantumu mencari, apa menurutmu pagi ini kau masih menemukan kalung itu? Maksudku, kau tidak meninggalkannya di _dorm _kan?" Suho berjongkok di depan Lay yang terduduk sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding.

"Tidak _hyung, _aku yakin.. pagi tadi aku sempat memegang kalung itu, tapi kemudian aku lupa. Dan aku baru sadar ketika habis mandi," kata Lay, kalung seperti itu memang tidak banyak. Lay memesannya sendiri dan mengukir nama mereka di balik kalungnya, ia sengaja membuat kalung itu lebih panjang sehingga bandulnya tidak akan terlihat ketika ia menggunakan V-_neck. _Memang ia bisa memesan kalung yang sama lagi, tapi tetap saja kenangan mereka tidak akan sama.

'Jadi Yi Xing baru saja mandi? Pantas ia wangi seperti ini, aish apa-apaan kau Joonmyeon!' batin Suho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Atau mungkin jatuh di depan hotel? Atau di area ski?" gumam Suho tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh Lay.

'Area ski? Benar! Kalung itu pasti ada di sana, aku harus mencarinya karena esok pagi kita kan harus cepat-cepat pulang! Tapi aku tidak mungkin berkata pada Suho _hyung, _ia pasti melarangku ke sana. Lagipula aku mudah sakit dan di luar sedang turun hujan salju..' Lay menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya.

"Yi Xing? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lay menggeleng. "S-Sepertinya aku akan melupakan kalung itu _hyung, _mungkin kalau kalung itu memang takdirku aku pasti menemukannya. Lebih baik aku bersantai dengan member lain di luar.." kata Lay tidak yakin, sebenarnya ia sedang berbohong dan mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari kamar ini. Ia ingat tadi member lain sedang bermain di _lobby, _ada yang makan malam dan ada yang menuju _game center._

"Oh, ya sudah silahkan. Aku memilih di sini saja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku lelah sekali," Lay tersenyum mendengar jawaban Suho, Suho tidak ikut malah hal yang lebih baik untuknya! Member lain pasti sibuk berpacaran sehingga pasti tidak akan terlalu perduli kalau ia kabur. "Ya _hyung, _aku keluar ya? Selamat malam.." Suho menyingkir dari hadapan Lay, lalu mengangguk sekilas.

'Ku harap kau tak perlu terluka lagi dan mengorbankan dirimu Yi Xing, lupakan masa lalumu..'

.

"_Hyung, eodigayo?_" Lay menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang bertanya, Lay hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Keluar sebentar, ada barangku yang ketinggalan." Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Lay merapatkan _hoodie-_nya merutuki mengapa ia tidak membawa payung tadi. Dan perjalanan 3km menuju pintu gerbang area ski membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat kan? Ia berlari di tengah-tengah hujan salju, setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit berlari dengan tubuh yang mulai kedinginan ia mencapai pintu gerbang.

"Hosh.. hosh.." ia tersengal-sengal, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan agak sesak akibat berlari. Tapi tubuhnya kedinginan, dan hal bodoh lagi adalah ia tidak memakai kaos tangan sehingga ia harus menyimpan telapak tangannya di dalam saku _hoodie._ Kepulan asap dingin keluar saat ia bernafas, dan Lay sedikit kecewa melihat tulisan '_CLOSED'_ di depan gerbang tersebut. Tapi untunglah gerbang tersebut sedang tidak dijaga, jadi ia bisa melompati pagarnya dengan mudah.

Tempat ski tersebut sepi dan Lay baru menyadari bahwa tempat itu luas dan salju mulai menebal lagi, pasti kalungnya sudah terkubur di antara salju-salju tersebut. Lay benar-benar ingin menyerah, tapi ia harus menemukannya. "Baiklah Zhang Yi Xing! Semangat! Kau harus menemukannya sebelum tengah malam atau kau akan mati membeku di sini." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, ia ingat kalau ia tadi berguling-gulingan dengan Suho di salah satu sisi sebelah timur. Lay buru-buru berlari dan meraba-raba Salju dengan tangan telanjangnya, berharap kalung itu akan sekali ketemu ketika ia merabai salju tersebut.

Cresh!

Telapak tangan telanjangnya tergores batu es yang tajam, rasa perih langsung menyergapnya. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, "Kenapa kau cari masalah sih? Ish.." geramnya, membiarkan telapak tangannya meneteskan darah di atas salju yang putih itu. Mungkin ia lupa atau bahkan tidak perduli dengan penyakit hemofilianya, atau mungkin berharap dengan dinginnya salju darahnya bisa ikut membeku.

_Suho's pov_

'Ini sudah satu jam, kenapa Yi Xing tidak juga kembali? Apa sebegitu asyiknya mereka bermain di luar kamar?' batinku, aku melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku. Jam 9 malam KST. Ugh, lagipula aku juga belum makan malam, lebih baik aku keluar dan bergabung bersama mereka saja kan?

Aku menatap _lobby, _di sana tidak banyak tamu karena mungkin mereka telah menyelesaikan waktu makan malam mereka. Dan di sana hanya ada Kai-Chanyeol-Chen-Baekhyun yang bermain _game, _Kris-Tao-Kyungsoo yang sedang berbincang di meja makan. Aku menghampiri mereka, "Yang lain di mana?" tanyaku. "Oh hai Suho, kau belum makan kan? Makan saja dulu," aku mengangguk lalau memesan _waffle _dan lagi-lagi kopi, mungkin aku akan ketagihan kafein setelah ini.

"Luhan _ge_ sakit, Sehun mene..mani. Xiumin _ge _juga sakit." Jelas Tao terbata-bata, anak ini bahasa Koreanya tidak lancar-lancar juga rupanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Di mana Yi Xing?" tanyaku. Mungkin ia sedang menghabiskan waktu di kamar HunHan? Ah aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, Sehun pasti sudah menendangnya keluar. Kalau di kamar Xiumin? Nah itu yang lebih logis karena Chen juga sedang bermain kan?

"Entahlah, tidak ada di kamar HunHan maupun Xiumin _ge. Gege _sedang tidak ingin diganggu dan hanya ingin dibiarkan beristirahat, Chen-Chen bahkan sampai tidak berani masuk kamar." Aku mematung, lalu mulai memotong-motong _waffle _ku dan menyiramkannya dengan _topping chocolate. _

"A-astaga!" Kyungsoo menjerit, membuatku hampir mengeluarkan _waffle _ku. "Kau kenapa Soo-ah?" tanyaku. Ia buru-buru meminum _orange juice_nya. "Lay _gege! _D-dia tadi berpamitan keluar! Dan ia benar-benar keluar hotel! Ia belum kembali, tidak mungkin ia hujan-hujanan salju kan? Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan topi dan kaos tangan, hanya ada _hoodie _yang tidak terlalu tebal di tubuhnya!" jerit Kyungsoo panik, aku, Kris, dan Tao hanya mematung mencerna kata-katanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau larang Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Kris. "Lay _gege _bilang sebentar, aku kira dia hanya ke parkiran atau mengambil barang di mobil van kita." Kyungsoo panik, baru kemudian otakku berputar. "Ia pasti ke arena ski itu, ia sedang mencari kalung kenang-kenangan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Kau tahu kan ia keras kepala? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dan ia belum kembali, aku jadi takut ia akan membeku di sana. Dasar gila, ia mau _fans-fans_nya akan membunuh kita esok karena ia sakit atau bahkan tak terselamatkan?" racauku tidak jelas.

"Chen! Kai! Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" panggilku, mereka menghampiri kami. "Adakah di antara kalian yang ingin ikut aku mencari Yi Xing di arena ski? Ia kembali ke sana seorang diri mencari kalungnya," Tanyaku, "_Mwo? Gege _benar-benar mau mencari ke sana? Maksudku, di luar hujan _ge.._" aku menatap Tao. "Tentu saja, Yi Xing adalah salah satu dari kita dan aku tidak segila itu membiarkannya di sana sendirian. Cepatlah jangan mengulur waktu ia bisa sakit!" geramku.

"Aku ikut!" teriak Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen dan Tao bersamaan. "Kyungie _baby, _jangan ikut! Kau sedang tidak enak badan kan?" titah Kai, namun Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Lay _umma _kan sahabat baikku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut?"

"Baekki, kau juga jangan ikut. Kau lupa kalau kau tidak pernah tahan dengan cuaca dingin?" Baekhyun masih merajuk. "Berhenti semua! Baik, akan aku putuskan siapa yang boleh ikut dan siapa yang tidak. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kalian tetap di hotel, Chanyeol dan Chen kalian boleh ikut. Dan Kai, karena kau baru saja cedera pinggang untuk yang kesekian kalinya lebih baik kau juga tidak ikut. Sisanya aku dan Suho pasti akan ikut, lalu Tao _baby.. _kau yakin mau ikut?" tanya Kris melembut, Tao mengangguk yakin. Biarpun Tao kekanakan tapi tetap saja kan kalau fisik Tao lebih kuat dari mereka? Bahkan sepertinya lebih kuat dariku dan Chen malah –berkat latihan fisik dan beladirinya- "Baiklah aku, Tao, Suho, Chen dan Chanyeol akan berangkat. Kalian tetap di sini, jangan ganggu _manager hyung _yang tidur. Biarkan saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan jangan bikin keributan. Aktifkan ponsel kalian, _ara?_"

"_Arrasseo._" Jawab Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai. Meski mereka sedikit tidak rela harus dipaksa tinggal di hotel.

Aku berlari menuju resepsionis yang sebelahnya menjual dan menyewakan barang-barang untuk pengunjung hotel ini. "Permisi, bisa berikan aku lima payung untuk disewa? Dan bisa juga memberikanku _lightern _dan selimut?" wanita yang menjaga kasir itu memberikan barang-barang yang aku butuhkan dan memasukkan _lightern _dan selimut dalam sebuah tas kain. Aku mengeluarkan kartu kreditku dan membayarnya, setelah itu aku menyuruh Chen untuk membawa barang tadi dan memberikan payung untuk mereka.

Aku berlari, dan sialnya aku lupa kalau jarak menuju gerbang ski tidaklah pendek. Kulihat empat member lain mengikuti agak jauh di belakangku, tunggu kenapa aku jadi paling semangat sih? Aish kau tidak perlu membahasnya sekarang Suho, ini menyangkut nyawa orang lain.

Aku menatap gerbang area ski yang tutup, di sana ada satu penjaga yang bertugas dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis dan juga api yang dinyalakan di sebuah tabung besar yang di dalamnya terdapat kayu bakar, ia melakukannya untuk menghangatkan diri. "Maaf, tempatnya tutup tuan." Kata orang itu.

"Izinkan aku masuk! Temanku ada di dalam, ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Aku harus membawanya pulang saat ini!" perintahku agak memaksa, orang itu terkekeh. "Tuan, aku tadi sudah memeriksa area dan tempat ini sudah kosong semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak pergi ke mana-mana jadi kupastikan di dalam tidak akan ada orang."

"Tapi aku juga bisa memastikan temanku ada di dalam!" teriakku kesal. "Kumohon tuan, izinkan kami masuk. Kami tidak akan mengacau di dalam kok," Chanyeol mendukungku. "Aku percaya kalian tidak akan masuk, tapi membiarkan kalian masuk sama saja membiarkan kalian membeku di dalam kan? Dan aku bisa dipecat kalau aku melakukannya,"

"Jangan khawatir! Kalau kau dipecat, aku yakin ayahku bisa memberikanmu posisi di dalam perusahaannya. Yang jelas izinkan aku masuk sekarang!" perintahku kalut. "Tapi temanmu tidak mungkin ada di dalam! Aku sudah memeriksanya!" orang itu juga tersulut emosi. "Tuan, aku mohon tenanglah. Maksudku, mungkin saja anda sempat meninggalkan gerbang ini dan teman kami masuk diam-diam. Ia memiliki badan yang kecil dan langkah yang cepat, anda pasti meninggalkan tempat ini kan?" kata Kris. Orang itu menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku memang sempat ke kamar kecil dan ke dapur mengambil makanan, baiklah kalian boleh masuk." Aku tersenyum lega. "Suho _hyung _akan memberikanmu tanda tangan dan bonus gratis _ahjussi!_" pekik Chen, "K-Kalian artis?"

"_Ahjussi _ke mana saja? Makanya jangan menjaga tempat ski terus, kami itu _WE ARE ONE! ANNYEONGHASSEYO EXO IMNIDA!_" aku menatap jengah pada Kris, Chen, Tao dan Chanyeol yang masih sempat-sempatnya memperkenalkan diri. Aku tidak perduli, aku langsung meloncati pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu setelah menjatuhkan payung yang kupegang lebih dulu.

"Kira-kira dia di mana sih?" tanyaku pelan, sudah semakin dingin saja padahal aku mengenakan pakaian tiga lapis –aku bahkan hampir memakainya untuk tidur- aku mencari mungkin saja ia ada di sekitar sini, ia kan tidak mungkin naik ke tempat tinggi kan? "Suho_! _Di sini ada jejak darah!" teriak Kris. Aku melihat jejak darah itu, "_Oh my, _ini tidak mungkin. Darah? Lay _gege _pasti tidak sedang baik-baik saja kan?" Tao bertanya panik.

"LAY _GEGE!_" aku menoleh menatap Chen dan Chanyeol, tak jauh dari mereka ada sesosok tubuh yang sedang terbaring, aku buru-buru berlari. "Lay, Lay! _Gwaenchanayo? _Lay _ireona~_" aku menggoncang tubuhnya, "Ada yang bawa _hansaplast?_" tanyaku. Aku melihat tangan Lay yang mengeluarkan darah, tidak mungkin cepat selesai karena penyakit Lay. Dia ini sudah tau memiliki fisik yang tidak stabil dan sakit-sakitan masih saja _ngeyel _dan bertahan demi kalung yang mungkin harganya tidak seberapa itu.

"Tidak ada _ge._" Jawab Chen. "Baik, di antara kalian siapa yang memakai baju tipis dan mudah dirobek? Lay butuh itu untuk menghentikan lukanya." Tanyaku lagi. "Punyaku saja _ge, _karena bajuku tipis." Kata Tao, tapi tangan Kris menahannya. "Jangan, nanti kau kedinginan. Aku saja," Kris merobek kecil bagian kaos di dalam jaket tebalnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku membalutkan robekan kaos itu di telapak tangan Lay.

"Yi Xing, duduklah sebentar, aku akan menggendongmu." Aku mencoba membangunkan Yi Xing, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara seperti desisan orang sakit. "Yi Xing? Syukurlah, kumohon duduklah sebentar." Yi Xing membuka matanya, "Suho _hyung.. _perih.."

'Apanya yang perih? Baiklah, baiklah tenang Suho.. kau dulu pernah mempelajari ilmu kedokteran kan?' aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. "_Hyung, _lebih baik kita cepat membawa Lay _ge _ke hotel. Aku dan Chen _hyung _akan mencari kalung yang ia cari," Chanyeol menenangkan, kemudian ia melangkah pergi bersama Chen dan meletakkan tas kain tadi di depanku.

Aku berjongkok di hadapan Lay, memposisikan tubuhnya di punggungku. Aku menatap sinis pada dua orang dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata di hadapanku –Kris dan Tao. Mereka kan tahu kalau aku dan Yi Xing saja lebih tinggi Yi Xing, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak berinisiatif menggendongnya? Yaampun, tubuh Yi Xing itu ringan! Tapi tetap saja kalau aku yang menggendong Yi Xing itu pasti susah, apalagi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

'Dasar member tidak peka, enak saja mereka malah berjalan berduaan di bawah satu payung seperti itu. Mereka pikir romantis? Mereka pikir romantis kalau member mereka yang lain sedang sakit? Lebih baik suatu hari aku akan memberi ultimatum tertulis dilarang bermesraan kepada mereka!' kecamku dalam hati.

"S-Suho _hyung.. _turunkan aku." Aku jadi kesal dengan permintaan Lay. "Yi Xing-ah, sudah kau diam saja aku akan menggendongmu. Aku tahu aku tak setinggi Tao, Chanyeol apalagi Kris. Tapi Chanyeol dan Chen sedang mencari kalungmu dan TaoRis, jangan pikirkan mereka. Jadi kau diam saja _ne?_ Lagipula kau ini, kau bodoh? Yi Xing ini dingin, bersalju lagi, arena ski lagi. Kau mau cepat mati dan membuat EXO kehilangan _dancing machine _sepertimu? Oke memang masih ada Kai, Sehun, Lu Han, Xiumin dan Tao tapi tetap saja. Kau sudah bagian dari kami, bagian dari _fans, _bagian dari Smtown, bahkan mungkin bagian dari hidupku. Jadi kau jangan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu sendiri! Persetan dengan kalung itu, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kalau tahu begini mungkin tadi aku bisa membantumu mencari kan?" cecarku panjang lebar.

"_Mianhae hyung, _bicaralah pelan-pelan." Ish, aku tahu ia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea dengan baik tapi tidakkah ia menangkap hal penting dari pembicaraanku? "Jangan lakukan hal gila lagi Yi Xing," ucapku akhirnya dengan bahasa Mandarin yang sederhana. "_Shi dae, hyungie." _Aku berjalan, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga gerbang. Kami pun terus berjalan setelah melewati gerbang itu, "_Hyung _itu ada rumah!" aku menoleh, benar di dekat kami ada sebuah rumah.

Aku menggendong Lay dan memasuki rumah –tanpa pintu dan terlihat seperti rumah rusak tak berpenghuni. Ternyata di rumah itu cukup bersih mungkin wisatawan yang ada membersihkannya dan ada tempat bersantainya. Aku membaringkan Lay di situ, "Bagaimana bisa kau berbaring di tengah hamparan salju? Bagaimana jika aku tertidur dan lupa dengan keadaanmu? Kau akan berbaring di sana hingga pagi?"

"A-aku hanya mencarinya, aku menuju tempat _lift _itu. Ternyata _lift _nya sudah tidak aktif aku berjalan mendaki, namun sampai di atas aku malah tergelincir dan berbaring di tempat tadi. Kakiku terasa berat digerakkan mungkin kakiku terkilir." Aku jadi iba, aku khawatir namun yang keluar dari bibirku hanya makian dan bentakan.

"Baik, maafkan aku membentakmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud aku hanya.. hanya takut tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku takut kehilanganmu.."

_Yi Xing/ Lay's pov_

"Baik, maafkan aku membentakmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud aku hanya.. hanya takut tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku takut kehilanganmu.." aku tersentak, apa maksudnya ini? "_Hyung.._"

"Ah, sudah jangan pikirkan kata-kataku. Kemarikan kakimu, kau terkilir kan?" ia meletakkan kakiku di atas pangkuannya, kemudian menggulung celanaku dan mulai memijat betisku. "Aww _hyung! _Pelan-pelan!" jeritku, dia pikir tidak sakit?

"Sabar sedikit Yi Xing, kau ini. Katanya lelaki normal? Bagaimana bisa dengan begini saja sudah menjerit? Tenang dulu, lemaskan kakimu." Aku menuruti, lama-lama rasa sakit itu mulai hilang. Dia ini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja jadi tukang pijat? "Bagaimana? Sudah enakan?" aku mengangguk.

"_Hyung _berbakat juga, apa _hyung _tidak mau sekalian saja melakukan pekerjaan sambilan?" tanyaku, ia men_death-glare_ku. "Kau kira aku apa? Aku hanya tahu tekhnik-tekhniknya ketika aku SMA dan kuliah, _well _dulu aku hampir masuk jurusan kedokteran. Tapi ternyata jadwal sibuk membuatku membatalkan niatku," aku mengangguk-angguk. "Pantas _hyung _pintar,"

"Tapi kemudian percuma saja, semua itu membuatku kehilangan waktu dengan keluargaku. Aku jadi mengingkari janji pada _appa _untuk melanjutkan usaha beliau, dan malah berdiri sebagai _leader _di tengah-tengah kalian." Ia hanya tersenyum miris, kemudian melanjutkan memijat kakiku. "Bukannya _hyung _adalah _trainee _terlama di SM bersama Jessica _noona? _Itu berarti _hyung _disetujui oleh orangtua kan?" ia menggeleng.

"Awalnya aku hanya berniat main-main menjadi _trainee, _tapi lama-kelamaan aku memutuskan bahwa inilah aku. Inilah jalan di mana aku akan tumbuh, aku tidak akan jadi dokter, direktur, atau bahkan dosen. Tapi aku akan jadi penyanyi sekaligus menari di atas panggung, kemudian jalanku terasa sangat berat. Aku masih sangat muda saat itu, 14 tahun. Aku meninggalkan kehidupan remajaku dan malah masuk ke tempat pelatihan seperti neraka itu, meninggalkan segala fasilitas mewah di rumahku, meninggalkan keluargaku. Aku sempat putus asa, aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari SM. Aku bahkan tidak mengenali bakatku, aku tidak menonjol di menari sepertimu, tidak juga di menyanyi seperti Chen, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan. Aku hanya akting, tetapi tubuhku tidak seprofesional Siwon _hyung _meski wajahku mirip dengannya. Aku merindukan _umma_ku, rindu bahwa ketika ada waktu luang untuk pulang ke rumah ia akan memelukku dengan kedua lengannya yang hangat."

Aku diam, membiarkan ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tujuh tahun Yi Xing, tujuh tahun aku hidup dalam ketidak-pastian karirku. Mungkin kalau aku jadi anak biasa lalu melanjutkan kuliahku dengan baik aku pasti sudah jadi dokter muda sekarang," aku mengelus pundaknya, ternyata ia tidak sekuat _image _yang ia tunjukkan. Padahal ia orang kaya, ia kaya sungguh! Bahkan mungkin masuk jajaran member paling kaya di EXO, ia pintar tidak pernah tergeser dari 50 besar dari 400 mahasiswa di kampusnya. "Masa lalu tidak untuk disesali _hyung, _Tuhan menunjukkanmu jalan yang terbaik dengan bergabung dengan EXO. Mungkin kalau kau memaksakan diri menjadi dokter, hasilnya malah tidak akan sebaik bayanganmu kan?" putusku akhirnya.

"Hmm, dan hei kau orang kedua yang kupijat setelah ibuku." Aku tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku seharusnya beruntung. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa salju tidak berhenti? Aku benar-benar mati rasa karena kedinginan," gerutuku. "Kau mau kembali ke hotel sekarang? Ah iya aku lupa, aku bawa selimut!" ia mengeluarkan selimut dari tas kainnya, menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua.

"Tidak _hyung, _jangan kembali. Maksudku, kau tidak mungkin kuat menggendongku sampai hotel. Dan aku juga tidak kuat berjalan, besok pagi saja kita kembali," ia tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka jaket terluar yang ia kenakan. "Ini pakailah, aku menggunakan kaos dan _sweater _di balik jaket ini jadi aku pasti tidak akan kedinginan." Aku memakai jaket itu, rasanya lebih nyaman daripada hanya dengan _hoodie _tipis ini.

"Kemarikan telapak tanganmu yang tidak terluka," aku menurutinya, tiba-tiba ia menggenggam telapak tanganku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Hooosshhh~" ia meniupkan angin ke tanganku lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbungkus kaos tangan. "Jangan sampai kedinginan, terutama telingamu. Kau mau pakai topiku?" aku menggeleng, ia terlalu baik sungguh.. dan ini membuatku merasa tidak wajar. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kedua pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdebar tak karuan, tidak mungkin..

Ia menatapku secara _intens, _tiba-tiba saja ia memajukan wajahnya. "_Hyung.._" panggilku pelan. Dan detik berikutnya aku merasa ini benar-benar hal yang tidak terduga! Suho _hyung _menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku dalam hitungan detik, dan bodohnya aku tidak sempat menolaknya. Aku membiarkan ia mengulum bibirku bukannya menolaknya, membiarkan ia membangkitkan impuls-impuls asing dalam tubuhku. Bahkan aku membiarkannya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku, membiarkan diriku sendiri larut dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Membiarkan ia menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, membiarkan paru-paruku yang bagai terbakar karena kekurangan stok oksigen. "Mmmhh.." hanya itu suara yang memecah keheningan kami, sampai Suho benar-benar mengakhiri ciumannya. "Yi Xing.." lirihnya sambil menempelkan dahi kami, aku merasakan terpaan nafas hangatnya yang wangi.

"Boleh aku berusaha mendapatkan hatimu?" pintanya, aku bahkan tak yakin dengan jawabanku setelahnya ketika bibir kami benar-benar bersatu lagi akhirnya.

..

_"Truth or dare Yi Xing?" aku ingat bagaimana mantan kekasihku menanyakan permainan bodoh itu padaku. "Bisa aku memilih dua-duanya baby?" ia mengangguk. "Apapun untukmu semuanya boleh,"_

_ "Truth, katakan padaku apa mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan mencintai salah satu dari member-membermu itu? Ini sudah hampir masa debutmu Yi Xing, kau bahkan sudah mulai terkenal di mana-mana," aku tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambutnya. "Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya hingga saat ini. Dan mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Aku masih normal,"_

_ "Kalau begitu dare, kiss me?" aku senang-senang saja, setelah ini tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya, hanya sekejap saja karena ia buru-buru menarik dirinya menjauh. "Shi dae, bye!"_

_ Lalu beberapa hari kemudian aku bertolak dari China ke Korea, aku di kamar sendiri karena Luhan ge bermain dengan Sehun. Mereka ini, belum debut bahkan sudah mengikatkan diri satu sama lain. _

**_One message received_**

_ Aku membuka pesan itu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku setelah membaca. Seakan gravitasi bumi menyedot tubuhku. Kakiku kebas untuk hanya sekedar berpijak, dan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku, Zhang Yi Xing menangis karena cinta.._

**_ Yi Xing, kini kau dikenal bukan lagi Yi Xing-ku. Tapi kini kau adalah Lay yang bersinar di atas panggung, kini aku tak perlu lagi menantimu. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini, aku tidak ingin membatasimu. Aku juga tidak ingin menghalangi karirmu dan membuat penggemarmu menjauhimu karena aku, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Berbahagialah Yi Xing, sampai kapanpun cintaku akan menyertaimu. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku mohon kau mengerti. Wo men ai ni.._**

_ Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya, Suho hyung menemukanku yang terluka. Lengan hangatnya memelukku, memberikanku kekuatan. "Kau pasti bisa menjalaninya dengan baik Yi Xing." Kata-katanya seakan memberi kekuatan tersendiri._

. . .

**TBC!**

**Lanjut or Delete? Please support me._.v Review jusseyooo~~ :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Truth or Dare? I'm Normal!

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! LESTARIKAN SULAY! Hapuskan crack pair tentang Lay dan Suho._.v mianhae belum ngelanjutin Boss! Hehe aku kasih ff baru :D**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 .wordpress .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Sinar matahari perlahan-lahan menghancurkan waktu tidurku, aku bangun. Tidak sedingin tadi malam, aku agak terkejut ketika melihat abu bekas pembakaran kayu-kayu bakar tak jauh dari tempat kami. Dan aku tersenyum ketika merasakan Suho masih berbaring di sisiku.

"_Hyung, ireona.._" aku menyingkirkan surai lembut dari dahinya, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi cokelat kemerahan. "Oh sudah pagi?" ia membuka mata perlahan, suaranya terdengar parau. Kantung matanya menghitam, sangat jelas di kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. "Kau tidak tidur semalaman _hyung?_" tanyaku, aku memutuskan untuk duduk. Berbaring di sebelahnya sama saja membunuh diriku sendiri karena membiarkan jantungku berdetak heboh tak karuan.

"Tidur, tapi semalam aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibakar. Semalam itu serius dingin sekali, bahkan setelah aku membuat api unggun kau masih merapatkan dirimu ke dekatku. Aku jadi terjaga sampai jam 2 pagi, aku agak susah tidur kalau dingin. Tapi daripada membiarkanmu kedinginan, ya sudah aku peluk saja dirimu. Jujur aroma tubuhmu membuatku nyaman,"

Glek!

'SUHO _HYUNG _BICARA APA? Asdfghjkl– baiklah tenang Yi Xing..' batinku. "O-oh yasudah, k-kurasa kakiku juga sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Ayo kita ke hotel sebelum _manager hyung _mencari," ucapku tidak jelas, dan sudah bisa dipastikan _manager _akan mencari kami.

Kami pulang dengan mengobrol santai sesekali bercanda, pantas saja semalam aku tidur dengan nyenyak padahal tidur di tempat yang memprihatinkan seperti itu. Ternyata.. duplikat Siwon _hyung _ini memelukku.

Kami sampai di hotel beberapa menit setelahnya, memutuskan untuk memasuki hotel yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Banyak wisatawan mondar-mandir, mereka sudah memulai untuk mendatangi area ski meski pagi baru saja menjelang. Sampai di _lobby _beberapa member dan yang pasti _manager _telah menunggu kami sambil berdiri.

"Akhirnya kalian datang," Kyungsoo menyambut kami dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Oh, hai." Jawabku canggung. "Aku kira kalian tertimbun badai salju," sindir Kris _ge _tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan, yang jelas sekarang bersihkan diri kalian lalu sarapan. Setelah itu rapikan barang-barang kalian dan lekas pulang, _ara?_ Aku bisa pensiun dini kalau menangani kalian terus," kami tertawa mendengar _manager _kami mengeluh.

"Oh dan Lay _ge, _ini kalungmu." Aku menatap Chanyeol, ya Tuhan aku hampir melupakan kalung itu. Mungkin mataku berbinar saat ini menatap kalung itu, entahlah aku tak terlalu perduli. "C-Chanyeol _gumawo!_" pekikku, Chanyeol memberikan kalung itu kepadaku. "_Gumawo _Chanyeol! Kau orang baik!" aku hampir memeluk Chanyeol.

Ya, hampir.. kalau sebuah tangan tidak menarikku dan malah memberikan Baekhyun ke pelukan Chanyeol. "Jangan memeluk _namjachingu _orang lain," bisik orang itu ketika aku berada dalam pelukannya. Suho _hyung.._

"Ehm!" aku buru-buru menegakkan diri ketika _manager hyung _berdeham keras, aku menoleh menatapnya. Kasihan sekali, gurat-gurat kekesalan seperti terpatri dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Dan bukannya memaklumi Chanyeol malah semakin rapat memeluk Baekhyun, "Terima kasih _hyung! _Kau memberikan apa yang kumau hueheh," tawa Chanyeol.

**_At EXO's dorm_**

Kami telah sampai di _dorm, _kali ini member-member berisik itu telah memaksaku duduk mengelilingi meja dan memaksaku untuk berdekatan dengan Suho lagi. Aku tidak perduli dan hanya memakan _stoples _biskuit cokelat. "Kita main _Truth or Dare _ya!" jerit Chanyeol.

Aku tersentak, haruskah permainan bodoh itu lagi? Haruskah aku kembali mengingat permainan konyol yang menjadi awal kehancuran hubunganku, Yang menjadi awal peristiwa di mana akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis lagu untuknya..

Tapi bukankah aku mulai tertarik dengan Suho _hyung? _

"_KAWI BAWI BO! BO! BO!_" mereka memulai permainan, aku hanya ogah-ogahan ikut dan dapat dipastikan aku kalah, dan Chanyeol yang memenangkannya. Dasar, raja batu gunting kertas. "Yey! Aku menang, baik aku yang akan memutar botol ini."

Botol itu berputar dan berhenti di hadapan Kris, "_Duizhang! Truth or dare? Dare _saja, biar seru!" Sehun memekik kegirangan, "Baiklah _dare._" Semua terlihat berpikir, aku tidak ikut berpikir paling juga Kris disuruh mengambil alih tugas-tugas mereka dasar anak-anak badung.

"Masak untuk kita selama seminggu!" kata Luhan semangat, tebakanku benar. Tapi tunggu.. memasak?

"_ANDWAEEEE!_" pekik kami bersamaan tidak menyetujui usul Luhan. "Luhan _baby _kau mau kita mati keracunan dan tidak jadi _comeback?_" aku menyetujui usul Sehun, bagaimanapun Kris bukanlah orang yang cocok ada di dapur. Ia bahkan lebih parah dari ramen sungai Han milik Kyuhyun _sunbae, _menurutku yang ada ia akan menciptakan rasa ramen baru.

'Ramen Gempa Chili, Tsunami Indonesia, Banjir India.' Ya seperti itulah, bahkan pernah suatu kali di China aku, Luhan _ge_ dan Xiumin _ge _masih sibuk di studio _dance. _Hanya ada ia, Tao dan Chen. Ia berniat menyelamatkan perut anak-anak itu dan menemukan ramen yang Chen bawa dari Korea, kemudian ia mencoba membuat ramen namun pada akhirnya ia sendiri bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk memakannya dan membuang ramen itu ke tempat sampah sebelum mencicipinya.

Dan aku serta Xiumin _ge _pulang dalam keadaan emosi di ubun-ubun, sudah tahu kita lelah habis berlatih bukannya melihat _dorm _dalam keadaan rapi _dorm _malah berantakan terutama area dapur. Kalau ia tidak bisa mencampur ramen dengan telur mengapa ia masih melakukannya? Maksudku hah aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana hancurnya dapur saat itu.

"Lebih baik suruh ia merapikan _dorm! _Itu lebih baik, jangan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Saran Xiumin pada akhirnya. "Oh satu lagi jangan menyuruhnya mengepel _dorm, _nanti _dorm _bisa kebanjiran." Kata Luhan bercanda meski itu kenyataan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memeras kain pel dengan baik meski sekarang alat pel sudah canggih, ia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan _vacuum cleaner _dengan benar!

Kris men_deathglare _kami semua, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah, baiklah." Anak-anak itu tertawa, kurasa mereka sudah membayangkan bagaimana Kris dengan _bitchyface _dan tampang model _runaway _akan menjadi pembantu sementara. "Baik, sekarang giliranku!" Kris memutar botol lama-lama aku jadi cemas bagaimana kalau botol itu berhenti di aku apa yang akan aku lakukan?

"Bang!" teriak yang lain ketika ujung botol itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Suho. Aku menoleh, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kalau _dare _aku rasa ia akan menurutinya, _well _ia kan tipe pemimpin yang selalu mengalah pada anak buahnya. "_Truth._" Jawabnya singkat. "Ya! _Hyung, _nggak asyik.. memang _hyung _punya rahasia apa? Rahasiamu tidak berharga _hyung!_" kecam Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung menyetujuinya.

"Kai.." tegur Kyungsoo pelan, sifat keibuannya pasti muncul lagi. Lalu ia mulai membuka suara, mungkin ia bisa lebih bijak dari Kai dan yang lain. "Bagaimana perasaan _hyung _pada Lay _gege? _Apa _hyung _mencintainya? Dan kalau iya, nyatakan perasaan _hyung _sekarang."

Dor!

Kyungsoo sialan! Kau bukan sahabat baikku lagi! Dasar bocah berhati lembut palsu! Aish Kai enyahkan saja kekasih bertampang polosmu itu! "M-mana bisa begitu? Itu namanya _truth _sekaligus _dare._" Belaku, jujur tentang perasaan? Ah dia sudah gila. "Setuju! Tumben Kyungsoo _ge _jenius haha." Tao tertawa.

"Baik, diam semuanya atau aku tidak akan menjawab. Karena Kyungsoo yang memberinya maka akan kuturuti," semua langsung diam mendengarkan, duh aku butuh kekuatan teleportasi milik Kai untuk kabur dari tempat ini sekarang. "Yi Xing.." panggilnya lembut, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tanganku, meremasnya lembut.

"Perasaanku adalah, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Yi Xing sebagai sesama member. Lebih dari itu, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang aneh menyergapku ketika aku berdekatan dengannya. Tapi kurasa aku akan patah hati kan? Dan ya, ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Yi Xing." Ia menatapku, aku jadi menundukkan wajahku.

"CIEEEEEEE." Mati saja kau Lay, mati saja.. "Sekarang giliranku kan?" tanya Suho _hyung, _aku benar-benar tak berminat ikut permainan ini lagi. Kumohon, jangan menerbangkan aku terlalu tinggi Suho _hyung._

Dan entah ini takdir atau kesialanku semata, botol itu berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Aku langsung berhenti mengunyah biskuit cokelat itu di hadapanku, "_Dare._" Jawabku malas, daripada _truth _dan disuruh mengakui perasaanku pada seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang demi Tuhan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa perasaanku!

Paling kalau aku memilih _dare _aku disuruh bertanggung jawab atas _dorm, _memasak makanan enakatau melakukan _dance _gila, itu kan sudah tidak terlalu berat dan aku sering melakukannya. "Lakukan _pepero kiss _dengan Suho _hyung!_" aku diam, apa tadi kata Chen? _Pepero kiss? _Ciuman lada? Oh lada kan _pepper _bukannya _pepero._

"Apa itu?" aku menoleh, wajah Suho _hyung _agak memerah. Ia meremas tanganku, jadi kaitan tangan kami belum terlepas? Dan tidak ada member yang sadar? "_Pepero kiss _adalah err bagaimana menggambarkannya ya? Itu seperti sebuah _custom _di sini, biasanya orang akan melakukannya dengan biskuit stik. Dua orang akan menggigit dua sisi stik itu dari ujung sampai stik itu habis dan bibir mereka bertemu, oh bisa juga dengan _spaghetti._" Aku pernah melihat yang seperti itu sih, tapi..

"_MWO? _Kenapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu ChenChen?!" hardikku. "Tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja XingXing _ge, _dengan biskuit cokelat di tanganmu itu." Aku menatap biskuit ini tidak yakin, biskuit ini kan tidak panjang. Sekali gigit pasti bibir kami akan bertemu.. kenapa wajahku jadi memanas?

"Ayo!" aku mengambil sebuah biskuit, "_Hyung.._" panggilku pada Suho, ia menghadapkan tubuh padaku. Aku meletakkan biskuit itu di bibirku, Suho _hyung _mencondongkan tubuhnya dan juga mulai menempelkan bibirnya di biskuit cokelat itu. "_HANA! DUL! SET!_"

Bodohnya kami sama-sama menggigit biskuit itu, jadi tanpa persiapan tiba-tiba bibir kami bersentuhan. Mata sipitku melebar, jarak kami terlalu dekat.. "Kelamaan! Ups.." aku tahu kalau itu pasti perbuatan Sehun, ia mendorong Suho sehingga jarak di antara kami terhapus. Kalau sudah begini, sekalian saja..

Kami berciuman sesungguhnya, entah siapa yang memulai. Hanya sekilas dan tidak melakukan _french kiss _bisa gila aku lama-lama. "Suho-Lay _first kiss._" Kata Kris, 'sebenarnya ini ciuman ketiga kami kan?'

"HAH?" oh Tuhan, aku baru saja menyuarakan pikiranku. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

. . .

"Jadi kapan aku bisa dapat jawaban?" aku melebarkan mataku mendengar pertanyaan dari Suho, hari ini benar-benar hari yang luar biasa aneh. Untung Suho bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan 10 anak paling suka mencampuri urusan orang di dunia itu.

"Jawaban tentang?" aku merapikan baju-bajuku, lusa sudah saatnya aku kembali ke China. Mungkin di sana semua akan berjalan lebih baik, yang pasti tidak ada ancaman serangan jantung lagi. "Perasaanku."

Hening

"Ehm ehm, begini aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku. Baik maafkan aku yang lancang untuk menyatakan cinta padamu, tapi beri aku jawaban. Jika kau menolakku maka aku akan berhenti, kurasa aku malah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dan hal tadi, itu hanya sebuah permainan _kok. _Jangan menganggapnya buruk," tidak.. bukan itu maksudku.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku merapikan pakaian, lalu menatap Suho yang berdiri di dekatku. "Aku tidak membenci pernyataan cintamu, hanya bisa beri aku sedikit waktu? Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir," Suho tersenyum, senyum malaikat favoritku. "Kau akan mendapatkan segala hal yang kau mau dariku," ia mengacak rambutku lembut.

"Suho _hyung.._" panggilku, ragu. "Hng?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepalaku. "_Gumawo,_" lanjutku kemudian.

"Aku tahu, Yi Xing." Dan ia mencium pipiku lembut. Kemudian setelah itu ia meninggalkanku keluar kamar, membiarkanku merapikan pakaian-pakaianku dan mungkin membiarkanku terdiam dengan perasaanku.

. . .

Suho menatap _smart PC _miliknya yang _bermerk Samsung_ ATIV, ia dengan fokus mengetik beberapa huruf dan setelah itu menekan tombol _'Enter'_ tak lama keluarlah sebuah beranda halaman akun jejaring sosial seseorang.

Matanya beralih menurunkan beranda itu dan mencari postingan yang lebih lama, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memisahkan layar _PC _itu dengan _keyboard_nya. "Mereka masih saling mengharap," gumamnya pelan. "Siapa?" ia hampir terlonjak, mendapati Xiumin sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, hai _hyung._"

"Aku tanya, siapa?" Suho mengendikkan bahunya, dan menunjuk apa yang ada di layar _PC _itu pada Xiumin. Suho menggunakan aplikasi penerjemah, sehingga postingan yang awalnya berbahasa Mandarin itu bisa diterjemahkan –meski tidak sempurna, ke dalam bahasa Korea. "Mengapa kau jadi _stalker?_" Suho hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau akan melakukan segala cara apabila kau berada di dalam kapal yang sedang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan berombak. Dan begitulah aku," Xiumin menautkan alisnya, berusaha memaklumi makna kiasan Suho sebisanya. "Kau harus mengerti mengapa mereka berdua masih saling mengharap satu sama lain, empat tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit Joonmyeon. Apalagi mereka juga teman dari kecil, kau harus bisa memakluminya. Tapi aku yakin kini perlahan Lay bisa memberi satu ruang baru di hatinya untukmu, meski tidak sepenuhnya kau bisa menggusur keberadaan mantan Lay di hatinya."

"Aku tahu, dan mungkin kalau aku lelah aku akan melepasnya. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya, aku hanya ingin ia tahu kalau aku mencintainya _that's all. _Karena berdasar sesuatu yang pernah aku baca, cinta adalah; saat di mana kita akan selalu ada untuknya, tertawa bersamanya, menangis bersamanya, bertahan bersamanya, rela tersakiti karenanya, dan tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk bersama dengannya." Jelas Suho lirih, "Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku, mereka hanya menulis kata-kata yang indah dan tidak pernah merasakan yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang, gunakan logikamu, gunakan perasaanmu,"

"Kalau kau cinta pada seseorang, kau dengan sendirinya akan mencurahkan segala perasaanmu padanya. Dan kalau kau cinta, kau tidak akan pernah mungkin untuk membiarkannya pergi, kau pasti ingin mendekapnya dan memilikinya untuk dirimu _kan?_" Suho tersenyum kecil, "_Ara hyung, _sudah hentikan saja perdebatan konyol kita tentang cinta. Aku rasa setiap orang memiliki persepsi tersendiri,"

.

..

"Kau dengar kan?" Lay terkesiap, Luhan muncul dengan tiba-tiba di belakangnya. "_Gege._" Luhan mengikuti tingkah Lay, bersandar dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Menguping pembicaraan Suho dan Xiumin, "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat _ge,_" Luhan tersenyum. "Itu terserah kau saja, hanya berhati-hatilah jika kau terus menundanya. Penyesalan akan datang terakhir bukan? Oh, aku pergi dulu. Sehunnie sudah merengek untuk ditemani beli _bubble tea. _Sampai jumpa!"

'_Penyesalan akan datang terakhir bukan?_' dan kata-kata itu bagai sebuah mantera yang terus terbayang-bayang di otak seorang Zhang Yi Xing. 'Apa Luhan _gege_ benar?' batinnya kacau.

**_At mall_**

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke _mall?_ Lihat kita harus memakai bertumpuk-tumpuk penyamaran seperti ini. Setidaknya aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat yang romantis seperti taman bermain, arena _skating_, Myungdong, atau apalah itu." Lay tertawa, "Jadi kau mau membawaku ke tempat yang romantis?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan.. kau kan.." lagi-lagi Lay tertawa, menjahili orang yang beberapa bulan di atasnya itu sangat lucu. "Soal status, kita bisa bicarakan nanti. Yang jelas, dengan kehadiranmu di sisiku saja aku sudah sangat senang." Lay kemudian mengaitkan lengan Suho dengan lengannya sendiri. "Sekarang kita jalan-jalan!"

Mereka berjalan-jalan, sedikit aneh juga karena sudah memakai mantel tebal untuk musim dingin mereka juga menggunakan _scarf _dan _hoodie _tebal untuk menyamarkan identitas mereka. Lay juga mengenakan kacamata tanpa lensa untuk melengkapi penyamarannya, Suho mengikuti langkah Lay memasuki _lift. _Lay menekan tombol nomor lantai di _lift. _"Kau hafal kita mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja! Aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya." Suho menautkan alis, "Sendiri?" Lay mengangguk yakin. "Kau akan merasakan sensasinya berjalan-jalan sendiri di tempat asing, rasanya menegangkan haha."

Ding!

Pintu _lift _terbuka, beberapa orang memandang mereka aneh. Tapi Lay santai-santai saja, malah terlihat tidak terlalu perduli. Akhirnya Lay membelokkan langkahnya ke dalam bangunan dengan nama '_CINEMA_' di Korea gedung bioskop biasanya terpisah dari _mall _tetapi di tempat itu menjadi satu.

Mereka menonton film berdua, Suho membiarkan Lay dengan ekspresi-ekspresinya yang menawan. Ternyata Lay, punya ekspresi sendiri ketika menonton film dan Suho mengaguminya. Sayang, mata berbinar Lay harus tertutup oleh kacamata 3D karena mereka menonton film dengan tipe seperti itu.

Akhirnya film benar-benar berakhir ketika Suho merasa matanya begitu berat, ia hampir terpejam kalau saja musik akhir cerita berbunyi dan lampu tak menyala kembali. "Hei _hyung, _kau kenapa? Matamu terlihat sangat lelah, harusnya kau mengenakan krim wajah. Kau terlihat benar-benar pucat saat ini," 'Bukan pucat, lebih tepatnya mengantuk.' Batin Suho.

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di salah satu _cafe _yang menyediakan _bubbletea. _"Kau tahu, setiap ada _bubbletea _aku jadi ingat HunHan." Lay tersenyum, akhirnya Suho mulai bicara lagi. "_Bubbletea couple(HunHan), sex couple(KaiSoo), happy virus couple(BaekYeol),_ kalau kita nanti apa ya?" tanya Lay iseng.

"_Awkward couple._" Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. "Lagipula Yi Xing kenapa kau malah repot mencari nama _couple? -_Yang padahal Chen-Xiumin dan Tao-Kris tidak memikirkan namanya. Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan setidaknya, err.. jawaban. Oh maaf aku mengungkitnya lagi,"

"Justru daripada itu aku mengajakmu kemari, aku _well yeah _aku tidak ingin terus-menerus membuatmu tergantung oleh diriku," Lay memberi jeda sejenak, dan suasana tampak hening di antara mereka. 'Tidak ingin terus-menerus membuatku tergantung padanya? Apa Yi Xing ingin menolakku?'

"Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham tentangku, aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti atau apalah itu." 'Tidak Yi Xing! Aku tidak akan tersakiti jika terus menantimu, oh haruskah aku mendengar penolakan itu saat ini?' Suho bermonolog dalam hatinya, wajah putihnya seketika memerah menahan sakit hatinya. "Apa kau tahu perasaanku? Kau tahu kan jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan?"

"Kau menolakku." Jawaban itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Suho. Lay melebarkan matanya, menatap Suho tak percaya. "Ya! Kenapa kau jadi menarik kesimpulan yang salah? Aish, aku bahkan berusaha berkata dengan romantis! Dengar ya, akan aku jelaskan. Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus membuatmu tergantung karena aku selalu tak memberimu jawaban pasti, aku tidak ingin kau salah paham padaku karena bisa jadi kau berpikir kalau aku tak cinta padamu karena tak segera menjawab perasaanmu, aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti atau apalah itu kalau kau terus cemas dengan jawabanku! Kenapa kau jadi menarik kesimpulan yang salah?!"

"_Mwo?_" tanya Suho bingung, Lay berbicara dalam kecepatan tidak wajar. Mungkin ia berbicara 195 kata per-menit, ditambah dengan percampuran dua bahasa. Meski Suho adalah member terbaik di bahasa Mandarin, tapi tetap saja ia adalah _hanguk saram, _dan Lay tidak seharusnya mencercanya secepat itu.

"Susah sekali denganmu _hyung, _aku kira kau bisa romantis. Aku bahkan belajar kata-kata ini dari Xiumin _ge, _mempraktekan bahasa Korea yang romantis tidaklah mudah. Huft jadi dengar ya Kim Joonmyeon, aku tidak akan mengatakannya untuk yang kedua kali. Aku cinta padamu, aku baru tahu kalau perasaan orang bisa berubah. Mungkin aku jatuh padamu karena Sehun sering sekali memaksa menyatukan kita, mungkin aku terkena karma. Tapi, terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku. Sekali lagi, aku cinta padamu."

"Kau. Ajaib. Zhang Yi Xing." Balas Suho penuh penekanan. "Dan kau tahu, aku lebih dari sekedar bahagia hari ini. Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku.."

"Sama-sama _yeobo, _dan seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu." Lay terkekeh pelan.

. . .

Brak!

"Bisa tidak kau bertingkah biasa saja _duizhang_?" tegur Suho. Kris mengacak rambut pirangnya, dua belas orang itu masih berkumpul mengelilingi meja yang penuh dengan berbagai surat kabar yang baru saja dibanting Kris. "_Stupid!_" geram Kris.

"Kau baru saja mengatai orang bodoh pada orang yang selalu dapat 50 besar dari 400 mahasiswa." Xiumin mengingatkan. "Asal _gege _tahu saja, aku tidak perduli. Ia masih 50 besar, bukannya 5 besar dari 400 orang. Lagi pula, kalau ia pintar pelajaran tidak menjamin juga kecepatan pemikirannya mengenai hal lain secepat koneksi internet Korea Selatan!"

"Kris maaf.." lirih Lay. Suho melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Lay, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu kan kalau Kris hanya emosi.." hibur Suho.

"Ya, katakan saja kalau aku hanya sekedar emosi. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak emosi kalau melihat berita-berita semacam ini? Ini mengancam kalian sendiri, ugh! Kenapa kalian harus jadian di tempat umum?!"

Kai mengambil salah satu surat kabar di depannya, membukanya lebar-lebar. Seluruh member sepakat untuk tidak menyalakan televisi pada hari ini, itu pasti akan menambah beban mereka. "Benarkah Suho dan Lay mengikat hubungan di _cafe? _Para _netizen _yakin karena mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama yang cukup jelas. Selain itu, mereka juga bergandengan tangan bersama. Gosip murahan, membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Sekarang mereka tidak tahu sesuatu yang terjadi di balik layar, bagaimana kita menghabiskan malam satu sama lain. Baru bergandengan saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau mereka melihat kita berciuman di tempat umum?"

"Whooo Kai, kau bicara panjang sekali."

"Sudah, lebih baik setelah ini kau menemui Sooman dan Youngmin, mereka sudah ingin mengonfirmasi sesuatu denganmu. Kita harus meminta perlindungan mereka, sudah cukup kita jadi budak uang mereka. Saat ini mereka harus melindungi kita karena kita adalah pundi-pundi emas SM kan? Terutama kau Suho, kau harus bertanggung jawab sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai gelar _leader _akan diputus dari dirimu, mengerti?"

Suho mendecih lirih, ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Lay sendiri? Memilih mengambil gitar cokelatnya dan bersandar di sofa, gerombolan yang awalnya duduk di ruang tengah itu. "Kapan sih member EXO-M itu akan pergi dari sini?"

"Memang _hyung, _tidak suka Lay _gege _di sini?" Suho hampir tersedak udara hampa begitu tahu Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya. "Tentu saja bukan itu, bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan dia pergi? Maksudku ya, yang lain.."

"Kris _gege _tidak akan pergi meskipun kau memesankan tiket penerbangan gelap ke Vancouver malam ini, dia punya berbagai cara untuk kembali asal kau tahu saja." Kyungsoo bagai membaca pikiran Suho, memang sih yang mengganggunya hanya si naga _official leader _itu. "Paketkan saja dia ke kutub utara." Kai tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di antara Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang seserius dia, tapi juga menyebalkan di sisi yang lain. Ah sudahlah, kalian pergilah tidur. Aku masih ingin berdiri di balkon, memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan esok di depan dua CEO SM itu." Kai menepuk bahu Suho, bagai menguatkannya. "Yang sabar _hyung, _percayalah pada hubungan kalian."

"Hng, _gumawo _Kai. Dan, eh Kyungsoo!" baru dua orang itu ingin kembali ke kamarnya, Suho sudah memanggil Kyungsoo. "Apa _hyung?_" tanya Kyungsoo. "Err, bisa kau bikinkan aku sesuatu? Aku lapar lagi.."

"Lapar lagi? Tadi kan baru saja makan?" dan Suho menertawakan mata Kyungsoo yang semakin mendesak keluar. Rasanya Suho ingin menyediakan mangkok di depan wajah Kyungsoo untuk menadahi kedua mata yang besar itu. "Dasar Dororo."

. . .

"H_ei_, kalian yang baru saja jadian!" sapa Eunhyuk. "_More than 5 trending topics on twitter guys! You're rock!"_ tambah Key yang tiba-tiba hadir. "Seperti kau punya _twitter _saja Key," sindir Jonghyun, Key buru-buru menjitak lelaki bertato itu, ternyata Jonghyun membocorkan kalau ia meminjam akun _twitter _miliknya.

"Jadi, siapa yang dominan di antara kalian?" tanya Donghae penasaran, Suho berdiri di depan Lay, Lay sendiri yang memakai sebuah topi menurunkan ujung topi itu hingga hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. "Ehm, aku rasa Suho. Benar kan? Lay terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang dominan. Ada apa dengan SM? Mengapa _dancing machine _selalu cantik?" Eunhyuk menanggapi.

"Kalau kau, Taemin, Lay sih iya. Tapi, kau mau bilang Shindong _hyung, _aku, Kai, dan Yunho _hyung _cantik juga?" tanya Donghae malas, Eunhyuk hanya menampilkan 'V _sign_' dengan dua jarinya. "Dan, jangan kalian pikirkan tentang berita ini. Kami akan ada untuk kalian kok, tenang saja!" hibur Jonghyun.

Lay masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, sepertinya ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. Suho hanya tersenyum tipis, "Oh, Kibum-ssi! Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Suho dengan sopan ke Key. Key mengangguk, lalu mereka menyingkir.

"Tolong ajak Yi Xing untuk berlatih menari, aku yakin ia pasti menerima. Ia kan gila latihan, dan.. aku tidak mau ia harus ikut denganku berdebat. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu _hyung?_" tanya Suho. Key menepuk bahu Suho, "Tentu saja!"

Mereka pun kembali menemui Lay, Jonghyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Key hanya menatap dua _hoobae _yang seumuran dengannya itu dengan pandangan prihatin, ia tahu bagaimana berada di posisi mereka. Hubungannya dengan Amber telah tersimpan rapi dengan konsekuensi tidak ada momen untuk berdekatan di depan publik. Dan akhirnya momen-momen JongKey itulah yang kembali menyeruak, juga momen Amber-Minho yang sering sekali terdengar desas-desusnya.

"Hei Lay! Kita harus latihan ke _practice room _kan?" Key menggaet pundak Lay yang berekspresi kosong, "Apa? Memang hari ini ada latihan?" tanya Lay polos, mungkin ia ragu mengingat ia kan selalu melupakan segala hal yang seharusnya wajib diingat. Seperti terkoneksi dengan baik, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan juga Jonghyun juga langsung bersemangat. "Tentu saja! Aish, mengapa kau begitu pelupa hah?" Donghae mengingatkan dengan bahasa Mandarinnya yang sekarang lumayan fasih.

"Aaaa, baiklah. S-Suho _hyung, _apa aku boleh berlatih?" tanyanya takut-takut. Suho tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja.. _sweetie._" Dan berikutnya teriakan-teriakan berlebihan datang dari _sunbae _mereka.

.

..

Tokk.. tokk..

Suho memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kantor pimpinan SM itu. Sampai di dalam tiga lelaki paruh baya menatapnya. "Oh kau, silahkan duduk." Suho hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kalian konfirmasi denganku?" tanya Suho _to the point._ Ketiga orang itu tertawa, "Itulah mengapa aku mengajak Yoo Youngjin kemari," Suho menatap Yoo Youngjin dengan pandangan heran. "Hmm? _And then?_"

"Karena itu kami memiliki rencana untuk _comeback _kalian nanti," jawab Youngmin. "Maksudnya? Maaf aku tidak mudah menebak."

"Begini, sebenarnya berita kemarin yang menyeruak mengganggu sekaligus menguntungkan di lain sisi. Mengganggu karena tentu saja kalian mungkin di cap aneh tapi, asal kau tahu saja Junmyeon-ssi.. _fujoshi _sudah terlalu banyak dan kau dan Lay yang awalnya hanya dianggap sebagai pengganggu hubungan KrisTao dan KaiSoo kini bersatu! Aku mungkin akan mengusahakan momen-momen kalian dan mungkin akan mengusahakan untuk membuatkan lagu untuk kalian."

"_NE?_" jerit Suho kaget. "Santai saja Junmyeon-ssi," Suho menutup mulutnya yang sempat melebar. "J-jadi aku tidak akan dipecat dari EXO? Tidak akan diturunkan dari jabatan _leader?_"

"Kenapa pikiranmu jauh sekali, tidak-tidak. Exo masih kekanakan, kalau hanya ada satu _leader_ seperti Kris mereka tidak akan jadi penurut. Kalau mengganti _leader _jadi BaekYeol mereka lebih kekanakan, dan Kyungsoo ia kurang ke-bapak-an. Lagipula kalian belum _comeback _masa aku sudah memecatmu? Ckckck, dan bilang pada anak-anak itu untuk pergi ke salon dan merubah penampilan. Syuting MV _Wolf_ dua minggu lagi,"

"_Oh my Krisus..._"

END

**Ini re-post ff ini ya. Gatau kenapa di hapus sama pihak ffn ;A; dan kabar bahagianya EXO COMEBACK ;A; asal readersdeul tau, dulu pas aku nulis ff ini tiga bulan lebih yang lalu... Exo belum jelas mau comeback kapan, eh pas EXO comeback beneran aku langsung berniat post ff ini dan rubah beberapa part. Soalnya sebelumnya ada rumor kalau Lay sama Suho bakal nyanyi lagu yang sama kan. Finally mereka punya part nyanyi._.v tapi Cuma rumor T~T**


End file.
